japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ebizo
Ebizo (エビゾウ) is nicknamed Honoured Grandfather Ebizo (エビゾウジイ様, Ebizō-jiisama) by the Suna villagers. He and his older sister, Chiyo, are highly revered in Sunagakure, and were known as the Honoured Siblings (御姉弟, Gokyōdai). Background Not much about his past is seen, except that he is Chiyo's Brother,and Sasori's granduncle. Personality He is a very calm, reserved, and apathetic person especially when compared to his sister who was often times impulsive in her actions. He also seems to be very analytical in his thinking. Like Chiyo, Ebizō believed that the village should be strong enough to look after itself without being so reliant on the previous generation or other villages, and showed disappointment when they were so helpless in saving Kankuro from poison. He is also described as optimistic. Appearance Ebizō is an elderly man that is characterised by his heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head, he wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Abilities Though little is known of his skills, it was stated that he has a strong and analytical mind that served him and Sunagakure well during the previous shinobi wars and even in his old age. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc When Baki came to the siblings for help for Akatsuki abducting Gaara, they at first refused, seeing themselves no longer part of the outside world. However, when Sasori's membership in the organisation came up, they changed their minds. Upon seeing the poisoned Kankuro, Ebizō commented how much the village has weakened. He then told Matsuri,and her squad the story of the Third Kazekage,while they heading to Team Kakashi's location. While saddened by his sister's death, as he had hoped it was another one of her jokes, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Sakura agreed with him after he said this. Team Kakashi,and everyone prayed for Chiyo before they headed back to Suna. He then return to Suna with Team Kakashi. He and Team Kakashi gave his sister a memorial to Honor her. Ebizo then gave his sister a grave stone,even through she didn't one. Ebizo still gave her one just in case. Five Kage Summitt arc Ebizō could be seen standing just in front of Baki and Matsuri, along with the other villagers, seeing Gaara, Kankuro and Temari off as they left to the Summit, telling them to take good care of Gaara. Quotes *(To Chiyo) "Sister… time really is flowing by…" Relationships Chiyo Sasori's father Sasori's Mother Sasori Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Sai Hatake Kakashi Gai Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Gaara Temari Kankuro Matsuri Sari Yukata Baki Knownable Relatives *Chiyo (Older Sister/dead) *Sasori's Father (Nephew/dead) *Sasori's Mother (Sister in law/dead) *Sasori (Grandnephew) Trivia *Ebizō's name might come from Ichikawa Ebizō (市川 海老蔵), a stage name taken on by a series of kabuki actors of the Ichikawa family. According to the databook(s): *His hobby is fishing in his and Chiyo's fish pond. *Ebizo shares the same English voice actor as Teenage Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Z,and Inuzuka Kiba from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : K'en Shiroyama *'English ': Kyle Hebert Gallery